


There Was a Cat, and Everything After That Was History

by shhbechloe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, also not much romantic shit happens, god i love these two together, it is probably a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhbechloe/pseuds/shhbechloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him on Abby’s bed, a pair of black lace panties hung between his teeth; he gnawed lightly at them, surely ruining the pair with small puncture holes. He saw them not a second later when the floorboard creaked underneath where Raven stepped to get a better look, and then he bolted. Underwear flying along haphazardly beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a Cat, and Everything After That Was History

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”
> 
> I originally started out with an idea, and then I left it a day and forgot the idea, so now I don't even know what this is. But what I do know is I needed more fanfiction about these two, even if I had to write it myself.

He was a fluff ball that Raven had found curled up on the side of a backstreet when she was making her way home from the garage one night; he was petite, small and entirely too skinny for his own good. The brunette pulled her ute over the second she saw him, making sure to quietly close her door as to not spook the sleeping cat, which obviously didn’t work. A couple seconds after the noise, Raven saw a dirty white head pop up from beneath a newspaper, his fur sticking up in all different directions.

Raven cooed to the cat, trying to make sure he wouldn’t run off as she moved closer to him, rubbing her index and thumb together out in front of herself. The cat tried to pull himself up, obviously distressed with the hulking person crawling towards him, the brunette heard a few strained and broken meows escape from the creature, but he ultimately failed to do so and collapsed back down.

Twenty minutes passed. Raven had patiently sat a few feet away from the cat and had been passing the time by playing with items on the ground, along with humming a tune of the last song she’d been listening to while in the car. A light shower of rain had started to fall around them within the last five minutes, but Raven hadn’t moved, knowing that if she held out the cat would surely trust her enough to let her get closer.

“Come on fella, it’s getting kinda cold out here,” Raven had gotten up only once within the twenty minutes that passed, she had quietly walked back over to her ute and retrieved her beloved red leather jacket. It was entering into winter, already the nights were getting colder and in another month or two it would start snowing.

Raven’s head perked as she heard another meow break through the silence, she looked over to see an outstretched paw pointed at her, or maybe towards the broken leaf she had in her hand and was twirling around aimlessly. The brunette carefully slipped her free hand around the paw and shook it as gently as she could, letting the cat get used to her closer presence.

It wasn’t long before Raven had been able to successfully scoop the cat up into her arms and carry his lithe body to her car, discarding her jacket and placing it on the passenger seat, and then carefully laying the shivering bundle of fur in it. He lifted his head within seconds, and another meow broke through, she smiled a loop-sided grin before shutting the door and entering the driver’s side. Turning on the heater as she started the car, making sure that one of the air ducts was pointed towards the cat.

“Let’s get you home buddy.”

\--

She had named him Ashkii and they’d been inseparable ever since she brought him home. Raven had left him for the first time to go to work a few weeks ago, making sure his water bowl was full and there were plenty of toys to play with that would keep him entertained until her shift ended. When she finally stumbled through the door, her red leather jacket discarded onto the back of the couch, she was greeted with curtains that had scratches all over them and similar claw marks on her front door.

The repairs hadn’t cost much. Her next door neighbour Finn, was always happy to help out around her home as long as she had beers in the fridge. Although, it hadn’t been long after she moved in, that she had started to suspect Finn of having a very small crush on her. Little did her know that they batted for the same team.

Ever since that incident happened Raven had been taking Ashkii to work with her, not trusting him enough that she wouldn’t walk through the door to find pillows ripped to shreds. Both Bellamy and Jasper has instantly warmed up to the little bundle of fur, so much so they had even set up a little play pen for him on the second day that Raven took him to the garage, and would constantly sneak him cat treats (even though she had specifically told them not to) while she was dealing with customers.

To say the least, he grew up fast and Raven found herself taking him to work less and less, the garage started to get popular with customers pouring in from every corner. Her mornings used to be calm and slow, it wouldn’t matter if she arrived a few minutes late because no one would be there right on opening time. Now her morning consisted of a quick shower, to go coffee and toast, and feeding Ashkii.

Days had started to blur together and Raven nearly missed the moving truck that was parked out front of her house, giving it a quick glance as she fumbled with her keys, a few work men gave her a smile as they continued lugging up boxes from the truck to the house like clockwork.

“New neighbour, huh?” She looked over to see Finn sipping on his morning coffee, clothed in a hoodie and sweatpants, he’d obviously just gotten back from a run.

“You trying to grow a beard?” He reached up to the short stubble peppering his face, rubbing at it fondly with a goofy smile. Raven couldn’t stop the laugh and shake of her head that came automatically.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that this is coming along nicely.”

The brunette hums in response, sipping at her own coffee and taking a bit of her toast, she really should’ve put something other than just butter on it. “I didn’t know that May moved,” It came out quite muffled as she spoke over the decent amount of toast in her mouth, crumbs flying forward as she talked.

“Oh yeah, she put the house up for sale a month ago. Sold pretty quickly if you ask me.” Raven saw a blonde headed girl walk out of the house, donning a blue leather jacket and tight fitting jeans, she turned around and hugged an older woman which Raven guessed to be her mother.

They exchanged some words but nothing that Raven or Finn could hear, and soon enough the blonde had gotten into her car and driven down the road, a few beeps as she waved to her mother out of her rolled down window.

“Right well, as much as this has been quite interesting, I’m off to work. Be sure to kee-”

“Keep an eye on Ash, I know. I’ve been doing it for the past month haven’t I?” Raven almost jogged to her ute, waving her toast in the air as a goodbye to Finn. She hoped in effortlessly and almost jumped as heavy rock music started to blare as the car roared to life. Looking out her right-hand mirror Raven saw that she had turned the head of the mother standing next to one of the many boxes that still had to be moved, she waved a hand and then sped off, feeling quite confident in herself.

According to Bellamy and Jasper she was utterly insufferable for the next eight hours.

\--

It had been three months since that moving truck had been in her driveway, three whole months since the Griffin’s had moved in next door. Raven had gone over there in the first week of them moving in when she had heard the god awful noise of Clarke’s car spluttering, while she was brushing her teeth. The brunette walked out of her house, seeing the girl sitting in the driver’s seat willing the car to start up as she turned it on and off a couple more times, the spluttering only continuing as did the curses that the blonde muttered underneath her breath as she jiggled the keys some more.

Raven had been able to patch the vehicle up enough that it would be able to get Clarke to her job and then to the garage for better repairs and a full service. The vow of payment was waved in front of Raven’s face, but the brunette declined, saying that this was a ‘welcome to the neighbourhood’ gift from her.

And so, over the next few months, she – and even Finn had made an effort – started to get closer to both Clarke and Abby. Raven would have dinner there a couple times a week, the blonde’s mother complaining about how her eating things that were pre-cooked and frozen would do nothing to keep her healthy. The mechanic would laugh it off, saying something about liking her microwave dinners. The only way she knew how to repay them for the kindness would be to offer her skills, the brunette lent a hand with any and all repairs needed on Clarke’s old Mustang, still completely free. Which Abby disagreed with, but Raven had told her that working on older cars like this was a rarity and was quite enjoyable for her. The older woman had stopped complaining about money after a few fixes, instead opting to keep her company while she worked, handing her tools when Raven asked and giving her a cold beer at the end of it all.

The brunette didn’t mind one bit, it was nice to have someone other than Bellamy and Jasper to keep her company as she worked. And she couldn’t complain about that view either, it was definitely better than an oil stained Bellamy any day.

\--

Raven had finished late. Like stupidly late, she’d lost track of time while working on a car that had been brought in that day and needed to be finished by tomorrow, and now she was driving home in the pouring rain while thunder boomed in the distance accompanied with small flecks of lightning.

She may have been speeding to get home, knowing that Ashkii hated storms. Raven would always find him in one of her cabinet draws, one that he would somehow very cleverly open and proceed to burying himself under her underwear. It always seemed to be her panty drawer.

Finn called her while she was on her way home, the sound of more rain pouring in through her speakers. “Hey, you seeing this storm?”

“Raven…” She almost stopped the car and pulled over when she heard the tone of his voice, she could tell her was going to be cautious with whatever was on the tip of his tongue.

“What is it Finn… what happened?”

“I- I tried. I couldn’t get him to come inside, he just wouldn’t listen.” She heard the closing of the door as the sound of the pelting rain seemed to dim.

“So you just left him outside?!” Raven huffed, running a shaky hand through her damp hair, “God Finn, you know he hates this weather!”

“Raven, I’ve already been out there for like two hours since he disappeared.” He sighed, “I’m not doing this with you, and I’m not going to fight. I’m sorry, okay? How far away are you? We can go look for him together.”

She pursed her lips. Raven was thankful he had searched for so long, but she couldn’t stop the biting feeling of annoyance that Finn didn’t get him in earlier, because she had warned him and he hadn’t listened.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll look for him myself.” She angrily hung up the phone and laid her foot down on the pedal, breaking even more traffic laws.

Raven had spent a good thirty minutes in her back garden looking, she had completely destroyed her flower beds, ripping them up as she searched with a torch that was clenched between her teeth, only dimly lighting up the area in front of her.

Dusting off her arms as she got up from the floor, Raven stalked over to her tool shed. Cracking open the stiff door, she managed to knock over shovels, rakes and all sorts of gardening items, the brunette was quickly reminded why she never came in here. Amazingly enough someone had heard the crashes, and it was with that that the back porch light of the Griffin’s house turned on and Raven faintly heard the flyscreen open and close.

“Raven!”

Abby stood there with a thick black hoodie wrapped around her, of course it was her, Clarke was away at a friend’s place for the night to study for a test they had tomorrow.

“Hey!”

“What on earth are you doing out here?”

“What?” The wind was howling and Raven was amazed she had even heard her name. Abby made a gesture for her to come there, before disappearing inside.

Raven was beyond torn at that moment, she still wanted to look for Ashkii, but also needed a better torch and something warm to drink before getting back to it. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn’t feel the tips of her fingers anymore, and her face was slowly following suit. Abby reappeared at the door a few seconds later, holding open a dry towel in her hands, the brunette jogged over and embraced herself in the warmth of it as she felt the older woman’s hands leading her inside.

Much like the towel, the Griffin’s house was also warm; Abby must have the heater running, like she always did in this weather. Raven saw the cup of unfinished cocoa on the living room table, sitting next to a couple of unused marshmallows. The only light that seemed to be on in the house was from a lamp by the couch, and adding to that was the TV that was playing a film Raven hadn’t seen before.

“Do you want to dry off in the bathroom? I can get some sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt from Clarke’s room.” Abby gestured up the stairs, following the younger girl as she walked up them, clutching the now damp towel tighter around her shivering body to stop droplets of water from falling onto the clean carpet.

“Thanks Abby,” They had reached the bathroom, and Raven was already in the process of kicking off her boots, “I thought my nose was going to fall off out there.”

The older woman chuckled in response, closing the bathroom door as she ventured off to get dryer clothes for the mechanic. Raven was currently struggling to get her now very soaked jeans off, as they clamped around her very wet legs. Once they had been discarded (Raven nearly falling on her arse not once, but twice) she checked for any damages to her left leg, she hadn’t exactly been careful when rooting around her backyard. Her check was interrupted with a gentle knock on the door.

“I got these, they should be your size,” Abby’s voice faded out as her eyes travelled down Raven’s half naked and damp body, appreciating how the muscles in her thighs moved on their own accord, before falling on to the prosthetic leg that was attached to her left thigh.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Raven rubbed the back of her neck nervously, she had followed the older woman’s eye line and jumped to fill the silence that had fallen over them, “I lost it in a car accident, nothing the doctors could do.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Raven had come to terms with the whole thing a long time ago, no use crying over spilt milk. The doctors had told her it could’ve been a lot worse, and when she had asked them what they meant, they returned with a grimace and said that she had been very close to losing both legs. The brunette had seen the ugly marred scar that littered her right leg the next day, black stitches still poking out from it. Apparently a metal sheet had been lodged into her, not deep enough to sever, but enough that she would end up needing physical therapy for both legs.

“I didn’t mean to, I just…” Abby composed herself, a deep breath puffed her chest, “I never knew, that’s all.”

“Yeah well, it sucks, but I deal with it.”

They share a quick smile, Raven getting lost in Abby’s eyes for a moment, before realising the older woman was turning away and heading back downstairs.

\--

“So, what were you doing out there in this weather anyway?” Abby had made them both cocoa while Raven was getting dressed, she’d topped them with three marshmallows that gently floated on top, slowly melting into the hot drink.

“Looking for Ashkii,” Raven took a swig before continuing on, wincing as the hot liquid hit her upper lip and tongue, “He doesn’t like storms, and Finn couldn’t find him-”

She was interrupted by Abby letting out a hearty laugh, which the older woman tried to stop by slapping a hand over her mouth hastily, with no success she cautiously placed down her cup before it spilled everywhere.

“Alright, what is so funny?”

“He’s upstairs.”

“Wait, what?” Raven turned in her seat, hoping that the sick son of a bitch would just be sitting on the stairs waiting patiently for her to take him back home. He would have to do a lot of snuggling up to her to win back her love and affection, after making her rummage around outside in the cold and rain for the last hour.

“Yeah, I came home and heard noises upstairs, by this time the rain had gotten pretty bad,” Abby calmed her laughter before continuing on, “I walked up there to find this white fluff ball that could only be Ashkii. I’ve been chasing him around this house for an hour now, before I heard the crashing outside and found you.”

“Wait, back up. Chasing him?”

“Well, it seems he has a thing with,” Abby cleared her throat, a red blush rising to sit on her cheeks, “Underwear.”

It was Raven’s turn to burst out laughing now, she clutched at her stomach as a few tears sprung from the dam and the brunette found herself wiping at her eyes, trying to clear her blurred vision. She should’ve probably warned her new neighbours, although Raven never thought this situation would arise, so she never brought up the topic. One thing she did have to admit, it was definitely weird how Ash could always find the underwear drawer.

“He,” A deep breath, “He does that when it’s raining, and I’m guessing because he couldn’t get into my house he found the next open door.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“He’s ridiculous. He was literally raised by both Bellamy and Jasper, he had no hope in hell of being a normal civilized cat.” Raven chuckled, before hearing a faint meow. Both heads turned, abandoning their cups of coca as Raven followed Abby up the stairs seconds later. Once again admiring the view she’d been given, at least now she could enjoy it more without worrying that her cat was out in the rain.

They found him on Abby’s bed, a pair of black lace panties hung between his teeth; he gnawed lightly at them, surely ruining the pair with small puncture holes. Soft mews were interrupted when he saw them, when a floorboard creaked underneath where Raven stepped to get a better look. She was about to tell him to stay, when he bolted off the bed, underwear flying haphazardly beside him.

“He’s gone into the bathroom… stupid.” Abby stated, the brunette sent her a quick look that said ‘how dare you insult my baby boy’, Abby returned it with a smirk, “We can corner and catch him.”

“That’s the plan?”

“Well I don’t hear you sprouting any better ones.”

“I mean, I could ask him nicely…”

Abby didn’t even bother to reply to her, not wanting to give Raven any more ammunition than she already had. In the few months that both Abby and Clarke had known the mechanic, they discovered that she had a raging love for sarcasm and jokes, at first the two women had fallen for a lot of things before wising up.

“Just shut up and let’s go get him, I want my underwear back.”

The older Griffin only caught the last bit of the sentence that Raven mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall, “Good thing I like them bossy.”

Abby’s cheeks flushed with heat, and she was glad Raven had walked into the bathroom first.

\--

They had spent a decent ten minutes chasing the cat; he had somehow gotten through their cleverly (or poorly if you asked Abby) crafted defences in the bathroom and then taken cover underneath Clarke’s bed. After he had been made, and prodded with two broom handles, he had ran down the stairs and decided to hide for a few minutes while both Raven and Abby looked upstairs.

_Crash!_

Raven almost tripped in her haste to get down the stairs, colliding with the banister before she was greeted with the sight of a broken pot plant, black panties tangled in with some of the lower branches and a very guilty cat sitting in the mess of broken pieces and soil.

“Oh Ash, now I have to buy her a new one,” Which would mean more time with Abby, “You little shit.”

Abby joined the two of them seconds later, racing over to the brunette and scooping the dirty fluff ball from Raven’s arms. She tickled his stomach and feigned anger at him, booping his nose before walking back over to the brunette. Abby stepped closer and planted a chaste kiss to Raven’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Eh, no problem,” She took Ashkii from Abby’s arms, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t torment you again.”

“No don’t do that… then I wouldn’t be able to see you adorably, albeit rather clumsily, roll around underneath my bed to reach him.”

“Are you flirting with me, Dr. Griffin?” Raven smirked; her free hand coming to rest on Abby’s hip, applying enough pressure to make sure the good doctor couldn’t move from their close proximity.

“Only if you want me to be.”

“Oh I do.”

\--

Clarke was totally going to freak out when – or if – she finds out.  


End file.
